ISSUE 108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry/Gallery
Issue 108 - 01 - Nicole at BIONA.png|Nicole furiously enters BIONA Issue 108 - 02 - Nicole chased by security.png|She wants Dion back, and nobody will stop her Issue 108 - 03 - Nicole demands to see Dion.png|She makes it to Suzanne Issue 108 - 04 - Suzanne and Nicole.png|Suzanne assures her Dion is safe here Issue 108 - 05 - Dion on screen.png|They are keeping him under observation Issue 108 - 06 - microstorms across the globe.png|She also tells Nicole about strange storms that follow superpowered people Issue 108 - 07 - Nicole makes her demands.png|Nicole offers Mark's data for Dion Issue 108 - 08 - Dion at BIONA.png Issue 108 - 09 - Nicole in protective suit.png|Nicole is allowed to see her son Issue 108 - 10 - Nicole takes Dion.png|And take him home Issue 108 - 11 - Nicole and Kat.png|Kat waits for them there Issue 108 - 12 - BIONA is still spying.png|But BIONA won't stop spying on them. Issue 108 - 13 - Suzanne and Pat in L5.png|Suzanne gives Pat Mark's data Issue 108 - 14 - Charlotte and Nicole.png|Charlotte returns from her trip to the Mills farm Issue 108 - 15 - Pat and Nicole in the hallway.png|Next morning, Pat comes to pick up Dion Issue 108 - 16 - Nicole doesn't want Dion to go to school.png|Nicole wants Dion to stay home because of the Crooked Man Issue 108 - 17 - Charlotte will go with Dion.png|Charlotte offers to go with Dion Issue 108 - 19 - The new poster.png|The new poster is done Issue 108 - 20 - Nicole satisfied with her work.png|Nicole gets promotion for her good work Issue 108 - 21 - Dion and Mr. Campbell.png|Dion runs into mr. Campbell again Issue 108 - 22 - Charlotte trips Campbell.png|Charlotte humiliates the racist principal Issue 108 - 23 - Esperanza wants Dion to present their project.png|It is decided that Dion will do the presentation. Issue 108 - 24 - Charlotte calls Nicole.png Issue 108 - 25 - Rashad and Nicole dancing.png|Nicole finally has time to dance with Rashad Issue 108 - 26 - Nicole dancing in the kitchen.png|And she continues at home... Issue 108 - 27 - Nicole and Dion in the kitchen.png|...to celebrate her promotion Issue 108 - 28 - Charlotte and Nicole.png|Charlotte maps out the sightings of the Crooked Man Issue 108 - 29 - Map of Crooked Man's victims and locations.png|He was also near the cabin at the lake Issue 108 - 30 - Pat in the hallway.png|Pat comes to pick up Dion again Issue 108 - 31 - Pat notices the breakfast table.png|He notices there was a third person at the house Issue 108 - 32 - McKoy Park Elementary authorization form.png|Nicole authorizes Charlotte to pick up Dion Issue 108 - 33 - Rashad and Nicole dancing.png|Rashad convinces her to dance again Issue 108 - 34 - Pat sees Nicole and Rashad.png|But Pat sees them. Issue 108 - 35 - Mr. Fry checks Dion and friends project.png|Time to check the projects Issue 108 - 36 - Dion reads his speech.png|Dion gives his speech Issue 108 - 37 - Jonathan reveals the Storm Killer.png|And Jonathan reluctantly presents the incomplete Storm Killer Issue 108 - 38 - Esperanza, Jonathan and Dion.png Issue 108 - 39 - Chris and Steffi.png|Chris and Steffi want Jonathan to come with them Issue 108 - 40 - Jonathan and Dion argue.png|So Jonathan lets Dion and Esperanza handle all the work Issue 108 - 41 - Esperanza wonders what Dion is doing.png|Dion wants to impress Esperanza Issue 108 - 42 - Dion levitates Esperanza.png|And makes her fly Issue 108 - 43 - Esperanza leaves angry.png|But she doesn't appreciate it in the least. Issue 108 - 44 - Pat waits for Nicole.png|Nicole finds Pat waiting for her Issue 108 - 45 - Pat feels unappreciated.png|He feels Nicole is using him, and thinks she is dating Rashad Issue 108 - 46 - Nicole getting angry.png|The conversation quickly gets grim Issue 108 - 47 - Pat offended.png|Nicole orders Pat to stay away from Dion, but Pat is not going to. Issue 108 - 48 - Charlotte picks Dion up from school.png Issue 108 - 49 - Charlotte hears about Pat.png|Nicole warns Charlotte about Pat Issue 108 - 50 - Dion wonders what he did wrong.png|Dion wants to know why Esperanza is mad Issue 108 - 51 - Pat coughing.png|Pat awaits Dion, and he seems to be sick Issue 108 - 52 - Invisible Dion.png|Dion enters the house, invisible Issue 108 - 53 - Charlotte confronts Pat.png|Charlotte orders Pat to leave Issue 108 - 54 - Charlotte zaps Pat.png|When he gets too demanding, she zaps him Issue 108 - 55 - Pat transforms.png|"I should have killed you in New Orleans" Issue 108 - 56 - Pat transforms 2.png|Pat has powers as well Issue 108 - 57 - Pat as Crooked Man.png|He is the Crooked Man Issue 108 - 58 - Suzanne warns Nicole.png|BIONA sees the storm, and Suzanne warns Nicole Issue 108 - 59 - Dion facetiming with Esperanza.png|Dion doesn't notice anything Issue 108 - 60 - Crooked Man attacks Charlotte.png|Charlotte under attack Issue 108 - 61 - Charlotte fights back.png|She fights back Issue 108 - 62 - Charlotte vs Crooked Man.png|But the Crooked Man easily shrugs it off Issue 108 - 63 - Nicole terrified.png|Nicole arrives home Issue 108 - 64 - Crooked Man caught Charlotte.png|And can only watch as the Crooked Man kills Charlotte Category:Episode galleries